The Dating Site - Total Smut Biscuit Volume 1
by mommieburger
Summary: After an arousing experience with Mulder, Scully starts to date to take her mind off of him, but her beaus cancel unexpectedly. Is Mulder responsible? If so, what will Scully do about it? Total Smut Biscuit. Mature Audiences Only. Reviews are love. Dig it.
1. Chapter 1 - Good Try

Total Smut Biscuit – Volume 1

Note: These character are property of CC (boo) and 1013 Productions (Can we make that 666?). They are not mine, just borrowing for TOTAL SMUT! (YEAH!) No money made here. If you want to pay-I'm listening-I got a mortgage too.

The Dating Site

Chapter 1 – Good Try

"Who is he, Scully?"

Special Agent Dana Scully just walked into the door to their basement office—right into an irate Special Agent Fox Mulder. "He?" She asked innocently.

"The man I saw you with last night." Mulder was perched on the side of desk with his arms crossed and staring her down. He was trying to be imposing.

"I'm not sure what business it is of yours or how you even know about it. Have you been following me?" She tried to get to her desk, but Mulder cut her off and stood over her in an effort intimidate with his height.

"If you won't tell me, I'll find out on my own."

Scully threw down her coat and stared at him. "Stay out of it, Mulder. I finally have a personal life and I don't need you scaring him off."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"That's IT!" Scully screamed, grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I'm taking a personal day, Mulder. Goodbye." She slammed the door behind her.

Scully was livid. The one time she had tried to date years ago, Mulder scared him off so she decided to keep Jared a secret, but he found out anyway. After that one night when they had celebrated the end to a long case, he has been acting erratically.

XXXXXXXX

They had a nice dinner that night, a few drinks, Mulder convinced her to dance with him and…things got steamy on the dance floor. She could still remember how his gorgeous hazel eyes dilated as they moved to the beat and the sizable bulge that pressed into her stomach by the end of the song.

It wasn't that she was immune to his charms, but Mulder was a dangerous man to get involved with—even if he wasn't her partner. FBI regulations about fraternization or not, sleeping with him would be a mistake and Scully came to that conclusion with regret. She was curious what it would be like to have all that intense dark energy focused on her and what it would feel like to have that impressive bulge stuffed deep inside. The lips that can disassemble a sunflower seed in minutes could do wonders on some neglected personal areas and those large hands… _*Wow*_

Scully shook herself. She took a wrong turn in her thoughts and had to put them in a lockbox and throw away the key. This is why she started dating after 5 years of celibacy. Mulder had opened a door and she couldn't close it. Many nights she spent pleasuring herself, trying not to think of _*him*_ to no avail. She needed a man—so she found one. His name was Jared.

XXXXXXXX

Jared Spencer was almost perfect. A fellow doctor, never married, tall, blond and handsome. They met online and their first date went flawlessly. Naturally, Scully didn't mention the X-Files or some of the strange cases—it would have scared him off.

The day after that first date, Jared sent yellow roses to the Hoover building. Big mistake. Mulder always got there early and had read the note before she walked in the door.

"Who's Jared?"

The words slapped her in the face before she hung up her coat. She looked over at the flowers on her desk and smiled. She saw Mulder start to frown. "He's a friend." Not anticipating his reaction, she went over and smelled them. "Where's the card?" Mulder handed it to her and she stared at him. "Why did you read it? That was private."

"I wanted to know who sent them. I didn't think you would tell me."

"At seeing your behavior this morning, you would have been right." She angrily booted up her computer. Waiting for the hard drive to stop spinning, she leaned to a drawer to get some reports and when she sat up, her partner was inches from her face.

"Did you have a nice date? Roses like that meant he didn't get kicked out halfway through the night—right?"

Scully was shocked. "Mulder! This is certainly none of your business! You have never meddled in my private life before. Why the change?"

Her partner looked pained. "No, I guess nothing _*has*_ changed."

Mulder stalked back to his desk, pulled out some files and started to work. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the day. Not even when Jared called her cell and Scully went into the hallway to take it, Mulder didn't comment. At five o'clock, he picked up his trench coat and walked out the door without a backward glance at her.

Scully was confused about Mulder's behavior, but figured he would get over it. Having a sullen, Mulder paled in comparison to the next day when Jared called to cancel their date and all future ones, she was floored. They got along so well! What could have happened to abruptly change his mind? Jared said it was him and not her, but after being so long out of the dating pool, she didn't believe it. It depressed her.

Mulder didn't say anything for a few hours the next day, but looked up when she summarily threw the wilting yellow roses in the trash.

"I assume that Jared is a bust?"

He didn't look smug, but it sounded like it. "Yes. I guess we weren't as compatible as I first thought." Scully waited for Mulder to express his condolences and was met with stony silence. He even said he was sorry when her dog Queequeg was eaten by a crocodile and he hated the mutt.

In true Scully fashion, she ignored her partner's boorish behavior, bucked up and went to try again. Those dating sites have good and bad points. One good point is she found men like Jared (even if it didn't work out), and the bad points were meeting some of the absolute scum of the earth. Those walking hormones would fuck you through the screen if they could. They wouldn't care if you were one-eyed and a hunchback, if they could stick it—you are the right girl for them.

It was a week later when she met Raymond on the same dating site. They chatted for a few days, talked on the phone and Scully felt comfortable enough to agree to meet him, setting a date for Friday. He canceled by instant message. How tacky.

After Raymond, she got no more takers on her dating page—not even from the creepos. Something was going on here. Scully decided to log out of the site, then go back in as a guest. There was a flag on her account. She clicked on the message and it said she was a stalker and potentially armed and dangerous. What the hell?! That would explain Raymond and why she received no more messages when she was getting over 20 a day. Someone was sabotaging her.

Pissed and needing a glass of wine, Scully went to the store and ran into—guess who? Jared. She went up to him and he immediately looked nervously around. "Hi Jared. How have you been?"

The man looked like he was going to shit his pants. "I'm fine, Dana. Look—I don't want to get your boyfriend mad. I'm just going to leave—ok?"

Scully was confused again. "I don't have a boyfriend, Jared. That's why I went out with you."

"The guy who called said you did." He scanned the store. "He said that if I didn't stop seeing you, he was going to break my hands! My hands, Dana—I'm a doctor! He sounded like he was serious and also said if I mentioned him that he would make sure I drank soup from a straw for a month." Jared put down his hand basket. "It was nice seeing you, but I'm late for…something. Bye, Dana." The man practically ran for the door.

Boyfriend—eh? Scully wasn't a crack FBI agent for nothing. It all added up. Ok, if _*he*_ wanted to play—she will play.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Room

Chapter 2 – The Room

Scully decided not to let on that her dating site had been compromised. How Mulder got all this information about her dates wasn't her concern either. She wanted payback. The next day at the office, she wore the tight black suit that she knew caught Mulder's attention. It caught lots of men's attention with its mini-skirt length, small revealing slit and plunging neckline. Scully even caught Skinner staring. She was going to fight fire—with fire.

"Good Morning Mulder!" She said cheerfully and plopped a danish down on his desk with an extra sweet coffee.

Mulder looked at the treats. "You are in a good mood. What is the occasion?"

"I usually don't talk about my private life, but I am feeling good today. I signed up for this new chat site and met some nice people. We've been exchanging tales of our glorious sexual exploits."

He raised his eyebrows. "Interesting, Scully. I wouldn't think you would do something like that." Mulder looked her up and down slowly. "Did you win?"

"It not a game you can win."

"You do know that can end up in dark places."

"It's all anonymous, Mulder. No one knows each other and no one cares who you really are. It's just a way to express yourself."

Scully pretended to drop a paper, then leaned over to pick it up. When she stood up, if the head snap meant anything, mission accomplished. Mulder was going to need a chiropractor for that one.

"What's the site, maybe I'll join." Mulder rubbed his neck.

"I have to work with you, Mulder. Find your own site."

"I didn't realize you had sexual frustration to release. You should have asked me for help." Scully gave him a 'look'. "Ok, tell me your username and I'll ignore you."

"Nope." Scully walked toward the door leaving her phone on her desk and the computer on. "I have to bring this to Skinner. I'll be right back."

Mulder was staring at her legs. "The man is in a mood today, better stay out of reach."

XXXXXXXX

It was Thursday night and Scully logged into the chat room then waited. It didn't take long. The way Mulder kept glancing at her and adjusting his pants all day, he was going to have to watch some of those 'videos that weren't his' to take the edge off. She hoped his laptop had keyboard protection.

Bing! /pegleg42 has entered the room/

Scully already knew what his username would be. She left her phone and computer on so he would get the site and her username. She wasn't the only one who used company resources for personal use. She saw him signing up later that day.

Her username was starbuck88 and pegleg42 came right after her despite all the others in the room.

/ starbuck88 How are you?/ A lame beginning but he was trying not to sound like Mulder.

/ pegleg42 I'm fine. Most of the people here are laying it bare. How about you?/

/ starbuck88 That's why I came (in a manner of speaking). What's your story? You start./

/ pegleg42 Alright. I'm wearing a red lace corset with a black garter belt, black sheer stockings and red fuck-me pumps. What do you have on?/

/ starbuck88 I'm wearing my suit from work./

/ pegleg42 You're not good at this—are you?/

/ starbuck88 You want fantasy?/

/ pegleg42 You got it—big boy. You are a boy—right?/

/ starbuck42 Would it matter?/

/ pegleg42 Only because I need a contrasting piece of equipment right now. If we don't fit, we must acquit. LOL. Seriously, I'm a woman that prefers men./

/ starbuck42 You found one. I'm a guy and I've had a rough day. I see you welcoming me home from work. I'm wearing my grey suit and you show up in your corset. I don't feel so tired anymore./

/ pegleg42 That's the spirit! I take off your jacket, unbutton your shirt and start to massage those gorgeous muscles of yours. My ruby red lips suckle on your nipples and I can feel the South rising again…/

/ starbuck88 I pull down my pants and you go down on your knees and grab my cock. Pumping it up and down, I moan with pleasure, but almost scream as you take me into your hot mouth./

/ pegleg42 I suck your cock like a golf ball through a garden hose and just when you are about to come, I stop, backing away. What are you going to do about that?/

/ starbuck88 I follow you, but you run. My massive cock bounces as I chase you into the bedroom, throw you on the bed and climb on top. You are trapped. I pull your corset down and suck on your nipples for a while./

/ pegleg42 I scream with delight and then feel you roughly spread my legs and enter me forcefully. The pain/pleasure rips through me as I'm impaled on your massive organ. You begin to thrust taking what you want…/

Scully waited for a while. She could almost see what Mulder was doing. He wanted to play along.

/ pegleg42 Are you still there?/

/ starbuck88 Yeah. Had some technical difficulties. All better. I thrust in and out in long full strokes, almost exiting you each time. And then push deep and shove myself as far as I can go pushing you into the mattress and pillows. You are crying my name and I fuck you like I've always wanted to. You hold my back with your stockinged legs and you are still wearing the pumps./

/ pegleg42 I can feel you start to expand within me. I'm coming too. The pleasure reaches a fevered pitch and I explode, taking you with me. I can feel you pump seed into my body and I am glad. This is what I needed./

Another pause

/ starbuck88 Once moment./

/ pegleg42 I hope you have keyboard protectors./

Scully waited. Finally an answer.

/ starbuck88 Wow. That was great. Was it good for you?/

/ pegleg42 Sure was. Same time tomorrow?/

/ starbuck88 You got it, babe. Next time—doggie style/

Bing! /pegleg42 has left the room/

Author Note: pegleg is in reference to the 3rd episode Quagmire where Scully compares Mulder to Ahab in Moby Dick and Mulder mentions that he has always wanted a pegleg-for real.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hell Hath no Fury

Chapter 3 – Hell hath no fury

For once, Scully got into work before Mulder. That was odd. She secretly smiled when her partner of 5 years strode in with a big shit eating grin on his face. Guess he had a good night.

"Hi Scully!" Mulder left his coat then almost leaped into his office chair.

"Now who looks like they had a good time." She said snidely. "Get lucky last night? I don't see any flowers so you must have kicked her out halfway through."

"Even your shrewish comments can't spoil my good mood."

"To what monumental event do we owe this to?" Scully pretended to shuffle papers. She was trying not to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mulder said smiling. "How was your night?"

"It was a little cold last night, but I slept. I'm trying not to turn on the heat yet.

"Did you play with your friends online?"

"No, the usuals weren't there, so I left." She continued to shuffle. She could feel Mulder deflating a little.

"Oh."

"I went back to my old dating site and I found someone new."

"Scully…" Mulder began, but she barreled on.

"I hope we aren't working this weekend as I have plans. Are we, Mulder?" She glanced over at him and his face was dark as a thundercloud. He stood up sharply, banging his chair into the wall and Scully jumped. He walked over to her.

"Scully…" He loomed over her again. "I don't think you understand…"

She faced him then crossed her arms, unafraid. "Understand what, Mulder?" After a few beats of silence and Scully began to get concerned. Maybe she took this too far.

"You cannot date other men."

"Why not?" She gasped as Mulder grabbed her arms.

"Because you belong to _*me*_." His lips came down on hers roughly and he pinned her to his body. Scully was not able to escape or barely move as Mulder kissed her passionately. Just as suddenly as he took her—he released her. "You are playing with fire and I will not allow another man to have you!"

"Mulder!" Scully nearly screamed. "You have no right!"

"I have every right. Surrender to me, Scully."

Scully looked around. They were in their basement office which was surely bugged and Mulder was demanding she submit to him, sexually. This wasn't good for either of them. "I think we should just call it a day. On Monday, this will look entirely different."

"Call off your date, Scully."

"Or what? You'll threaten to break his hands, put a warning flag on my dating website or pretend to be an anonymous cyber lover?" Scully knew she crossed the line now. Mulder looked more dangerous than usual.

"I see. You decided to get me back for ruining your dates. Good one." He came closer and Scully backed into her desk with nowhere to go. "You have been escaping from me for years. I thought I had run you to ground the night that we danced, but you flitted away. I can feel you yearning for me the same way I want you. Surrender to me."

"Mulder, we are at work!" Scully didn't know what to do. Her body was betraying her as she was painfully aroused—just like she was that night. Mulder was dangerous because of what he did to her.

Thankfully, he stepped away. "You are right. We will continue this later." Mulder had barely got to work and was leaving. He grabbed his coat, looked hotly at her and left.

Scully didn't know what to do. The proverb may say that revenge is a dish best served cold, but this was anything but.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reason Lost the Battle

Author Notes: See Disclaimer in Chapter 1. This is the last Chapter for this Story. Total Smut Biscuit Warning! No Crumb Crunchers Allowed! Mature Audiences ONLY!

Chapter 4 – Reason lost the battle

Scully tried to finish her reports, but it was difficult. All she could think of was that passionate kiss that Mulder took and demanded from her. She understood now. Mulder had gotten a taste of what it would be like to have her and not let it go. Dangerous or not, Scully wanted to sleep with her partner of 5 years, but then what? Mulder was too jealous for them to end it with a one-time thing. She had to choose whether she wanted to belong to him or not and her very soul was on the line.

She made it to 5pm and stumbled out of the basement office to her car and then home to Annapolis, MD. When she pulled up, there was an ominous feeling and she had a strong urge to get back in her car and run to her mother's. However, Agent Scully may not have been happy with the cards she was dealt, but she always played them out.

Walking down the hall to her apartment, she put down her computer, unlocked her door and entered into complete darkness—almost. The light switch mysteriously didn't work, but there was one candle in the middle of the room with a note and a white rose beside it. She pulled her gear in, locked the door and glancing around the place—went to the envelope.

The outside said: Scully, before you get worried, no ninjas, I am in your apartment awaiting your answer. Please read. –Mulder

Scully opened the note.

 _Dear Scully,_

 _I would start off with an apology for all the things I have brought upon you and your family. I understand that I can't fix the past, but feel the injuries as deeply as you do. Through this you have showed me that I do have a soul—and I am grateful. Thank you for making me human once again._

 _If there is nothing else you know—it should be this: I LOVE YOU._

 _I've loved you, for years, in every way possible. I can't live without you—and wouldn't want to. I know I've been an ass sometimes. Scaring away your recent suitors isn't my only crime, but chalk it up to extreme desperation._

 _You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. The glow that radiates from your soul blinds trolls like me into thinking that they could win the heart of the princess. Still, I hold that hope._

 _Today my lust was on display and I frightened you. Now, I want to show you my love. You don't have to agree to anything other than to listen. I promise if you ask me to leave—I will go. May I petition the princess?_

 _Say 'Yes', by blowing out the candle. 'No' by carrying it to the kitchen and staying there._

 _-Mulder_

Scully fingered the note for a while. How did Mulder know exactly what to say to salvage the situation? He had a gift and was using it against her. She had always relied on science and reason to dictate her life. Today, reason wasn't going to win. She blew out the candle.

XXXXXXXX

The apartment was plunged into darkness and Scully waited. Her main lamps had a dimmer switch and Mulder must be controlling them as the light slowly brightened to reveal a magnificent wonder. The entire living room was decorated with red, pink, yellow and white roses. It was like being in a greenhouse without the overpowering smell.

"They are special hothouse flowers and their smell is reduced. I thought that would be best for this occasion." Mulder stepped out of the shadows wearing a grey suit. He plucked at it. "I considered wearing my tux, but I thought this was more appropriate. It's the one I was wearing when I chatted with you." He dropped his head. "When you trying to teach me a lesson about interference."

"Mulder…" Scully began, but he held up a hand. "Not this time, Scully. I'm going to say my piece even if most of it was in that note." He approached her and took Scully's hands in his. Looking her in the eye, he said it again. "I LOVE YOU. I need you to hear it from me directly. I'm sorry I just didn't tell you before. I was caught off guard when you wanted to see other men. I couldn't let that happen because you would leave me. I never planned on hurting anyone."

"I know, Mulder." Scully said looking at their joined hands. "What now?"

"That is up to you. Can we still be friends and partners? What about lovers?" Mulder walked closer. "I may have lost my head at work, but my feelings were sincere. "I want you."

"Does that mean you control me?" Scully had to ask.

Mulder laughed. "When have I been able to control you? By the way, I don't want to." He drew closer. "I like it when you are wild."

Scully's mouth ticked upward. "Did you like our conversation online the other night?"

"Mmmhmm. I was hoping for the doggie style one tonight." Mulder lifted up Scully's head to meet his eyes. "I don't think you have any idea how much I desire you. That perfect body, those petal lips…"

"I'm not tall, leggy and brunette—Mulder."

"No, you are perfect. Those other qualifications that you mentioned—are not—not for me. Will you surrender?"

Scully sighed and pulled away. "Mulder, after we satisfy are mutual lust…"

"Mutual?"

"Yes, mutual." Scully confirmed. "What then?"

Mulder guided her to the couch and they sat. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want us to live happily ever after." Scully said sarcastically. "Now since that isn't going to happen—what options do we have?"

He pulled her into his chest. Scully turned and snuggled into Mulder's side. It was still cold in the apartment and this felt good to her. "Ok. Let's live in Realville for a few moments. I come over VCR night, you come over for sports and beer night and we make love until dawn. We go off on assignments, get connecting rooms and make love until dawn. Do you see a problem anywhere?"

"What if we get caught?"

"I'll quit. I have all I need right here. The last 5 years have taught me nothing, if not that." Mulder kissed the top of her head.

"You would give up the X-files?"

"For you—anything. I really love you more than my own life."

I love you too, Mulder." She murmured it into his chest, but the corresponding squeeze showed he heard it.

"I always thought so. Why else would you still be here?" Mulder looked into her peacock blue eyes again. "Surrender, Dorothy." Scully smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Scully led Mulder into the bedroom. There was no pretense, no cover-ups and no lies. They loved each other and now it was time to satisfy their more base desires.

"I didn't realize that my little independent Scully liked to be taken with power and force. Do you want that? I'll be happy to oblige." Mulder was removing his shirt. "I've wanted you so long, I'm not sure how gentle I can be anyway."

"I want you to take me from behind, but I want to taste you first." Scully said impishly.

"My fantasy comes true? Turnabout is fair play, my lady. I need to know what Scully flavor you are—down there."

Scully undid her bra. "Scully flavor?"

"Yup! There is a variety." Mulder took off his pants and underwear to reveal his sizable erection.

"Damn, Mulder are you going to register that thing?"

He laughed. "Only with the Scully County Seat." He approached her. "There is no one else for me, Scully. I want the same promise from you."

Scully met his gaze. "No one else, Mulder."

"Then why the men?"

"You aroused me and I wanted it too much. The one hand Samba wasn't working anymore. Dealing with you was too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Heart-wise." Scully said holding him. "I think we solved that."

"Yeah." Mulder pulled her naked body to his. "We are both going to enjoy this."

XXXXXXXX

They embraced and kissed for a long time, then Scully went down on her knees and took the penis that she could barely wrap her fingers around and took in as much as she could. The moan that came out of Mulder's mouth was compensation enough for swallowing this monster. Scully didn't mind giving fellatio. In fact, in most cases she liked it. This was a definite like. His thick member responded to her licks and suckles by oozing his precum for her to taste. Yum. After a few minutes of her enthusiastic ministration, Mulder took his cock away.

"Damm, Scully! I don't want to shoot all over your face! I can barely hold it!"

"I don't think I can swallow your load, Mulder. But one day I'll let you shoot all over my breasts. Would you like that?"

Mulder's mouth hung open. "Yeah." Scully hid a smile. Intelligent language has left the building.

"I want to touch you." Scully stood up and felt all those muscles that Mulder had. She knew about from the many times she tended to him in all phases of injury. * _Wow, these are all hers now*_ Scully ran her hand up and down Mulder's torso while her partner stroked his member.

"I want to taste you, Scully. NOW." Mulder picked her up and spirited the petite redhead to the bedroom.

Scully bounced lightly as Mulder ripped off the comforter, threw her on the bed and grabbed some pillows to prop up her bottom. Most 5'3" 100lbs (soaking wet) redheads would be nervous having a 6'1" 180lb guy make love to her especially with an 8" cock to boot, but Scully liked to live dangerously.

Mulder dove right in and licked, slurped and sucked, tasting every section of her 'county seat'. Scully enjoyed every minute, but when he started rubbing her clitoris and using those long fingers to pump her, magic happened. It was less than 3 minutes before Scully was screaming so the neighbors down the street could hear. She fell into the pillows, but had enough strength to look down to see a very smug Fox Mulder.

"You…did…that…on…purpose." Scully huffed and fell back into the pillows.

"Yup!" Mulder said. "Another Scully taste for my collection." He climbed up to hold her as she floated on the pink cloud of orgasm. Scully realized that her freckles were exposed on her shoulders and face. The mole was there too. Mulder seemed to read her mind. "I think they are cute, Scully. I hope I get to see more of them."

"You are melting the makeup off my face, Mulder. I'm sure you will continue to see them."

Mulder laughed. "Good." He kissed her shoulder, then started to munch on it. "Let me know when your cloud is gone. I still want you."

Scully smiled. "I was hoping so. Doggie Style?"

"Can I?"

Scully answered by rolling away and getting on all fours on the bed. "Coming, Mulder?"

"I will be soon!" he leaped up and rounded to the back of her. "Are you sure? You are pretty tight and a tiny little thing. This penetrates deeper than missionary."

"I'm a doctor. I'll adjust. I want you buried in me. Take me, Mulder."

He didn't waste time and entered her slowly. Scully was grateful, because the man was large. His grunting was mirrored by hers as she accepted his girth. Once he was fully inside, he began to thrust slowly, but gained steam.

"Oh god, Scully! This is what I've always wanted. Me and You! God!" He started to pump harder and deeper.

Scully couldn't believe how good this felt. Having Mulder inside her and then having it feel so good… "Oh god, Mulder!" She screamed as he lost control and banged into her with unrelenting force. "Mulder! I'm coming again!"

"Me too! Scully! Aargghh!" Mulder sounded tortured as the seed was ripped from his body and pulsed into her.

Scully felt his throbbing cock pump his thick liquid and nearly collapsed under the weight of her second pink cloud. _*Damn those things were heavy*_ Mulder did collapse and brought her with him to the bed. Still joined to her, he pulled her closer.

"Oh Scully!"

"Shhh" Scully said and snuggled into him. Both were sad when Mulder grew soft and slipped out. "That was great, Mulder."

"Yeah."

Scully smiled at the language problem returning. "At lest you didn't need a keyboard protector this time."

Mulder chuckled. "I love you Dana Scully."

"I'll always love you, Mulder."

THE END

Post Note:

Yeah,there was romance too. That's who I am at heart.

Hope you enjoyed my romp through SMUT! Stay tuned for my next story 'Deep Red' in the Total Smut Biscuit Series.

Check out my other stories that have more of a plot. Yeah, they take longer to read, but good things come to those who wait. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside. :-)


End file.
